


「塞德里克x你」多萝西亚综合症

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *有🔪*R*斯莱特林视角*ABO（第一次搞这个，求包容！）*涉及布雷斯·扎比尼x你
Relationships: 塞德里克 迪戈里 潘西 布雷斯 扎比尼 德拉科
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 16





	「塞德里克x你」多萝西亚综合症

你是一个斯莱特林，你为此骄傲。  
“我们冷静而强大。”  
斯莱特林无疑是霍格沃茨最好的学院，没有之一。  
你的父母、祖父母以及他们的朋友从小向你描述格兰芬多的愚蠢和鲁莽、对事实的视而不见，以及这个学院里充满了纯血家族中的败类。而崇尚智慧的拉文克劳私下成风的互相攀比，以及提及这个学院笑话般的知名人物，丽塔·斯基特、奇洛、吉德罗·洛哈特…  
如果分院帽让你进入拉文克劳，你不如立刻就从霍格沃茨退学。  
如果前两者让你觉得厌恶，那对于赫奇帕奇，你甚至懒得评价，低等的泥土芬芳和老鼠洞被称为谦逊与忠诚的象征，还有他们可笑的黄金男孩的塞德里克·迪戈里。  
友好，那是缺乏天赋的人最体面的一条出路。  
最廉价、最容易双手捧上的感情。  
塞德里克·迪戈里，他那张漂亮的脸蛋，勾起唇角便构成一张完美的友好面具。  
典型的多萝西亚综合症，通常用于形容那些病态热衷于提供帮助的女性。  
你坚信他患有“塞德里克综合症”。  
令人咂舌的是这个充满嘲讽的称呼，在那些得到过迪戈里帮助的姑娘们中非常受欢迎，她们甚至以声称自己患有“塞德里克综合症”为荣，还建立起那些愚蠢、充斥着咯咯傻笑的塞德里克俱乐部。  
她们长着眼睛是为了好看吗。  
迪戈里守在霍格沃茨特快列车的某节车厢门外，目光搜寻着一切看起来需要帮助的学生，仿佛那是他唯一能帮他找到自身存在意义的非凡使命。当他提起你的箱子往车厢里搬的时候，你盯着他在十二月底冒出汗珠的额头问他这样做累不累，他露出一如既往圣人般愚蠢的微笑以为你在关心他。  
更可笑的是，迪戈里记得住每一个和他打招呼的人的名字，从某种意义上来说也是一种“天赋”。他不会疲倦似地微笑着带你走过胡乱变换的楼梯，转身就喊出另一个姑娘的名字告诉她礼堂在另一个方向，连嘴角的弧度都纹丝不变。  
至于格兰芬多赢得学院杯他一个赫奇帕奇拼命鼓掌是为什么，斯莱特林对他冷眼相向，他也像没有脑子似的露出微笑又是为什么，你已经懒得去理解他的大脑构造——假如他有的话。  
你假装没看到高大的赫奇帕奇迎面走来，他非得借着身高优势挡在你面前告诉你他很高兴又遇到你。  
迪戈里总是乐于向他见过的每一张面孔打招呼。  
Physco.  
你烦透了他一成不变，除了笑就没有出现过别的表情的漂亮脸蛋。  
可能有人会问，既然你如此厌烦塞德里克，为什么反复地要提到他。梅林的胡子，你也不想总是提到这位“万人迷”，但是迪戈里出场的频率太高了，哪里都有他，无论是新学年的九有四分之三月台，礼堂或是魁地奇球场，他还总是自作主张地在霍格沃茨四处游荡——噢，对不起，你暂时忘了他是赫奇帕奇的级长和魁地奇队长。  
赫奇帕奇的老鼠洞和斯莱特林一样都在地下，所以你不得不总是得应对在走廊上遇见他毫无意义又无懈可击的微笑。  
烦人。  
迪戈里分化成了一个Alpha。这让他变得更让人讨厌，你从没见过哪一个Alpha遮遮掩掩自己的性征，而迪戈里像是怕人嗅到一丝他的气息一般。不过你想，也许迪戈里是害怕了，害怕那些分化为beta或者Omega盯着他的眼神，那些姑娘们还有些小伙子们盯着他的眼神仿佛他散发着“我塞德里克·迪戈里从不会拒绝任何人，尽管冲我来把”的香甜气息。  
你很满意自己个beta，你不需要Alpha的身份层面为你的家族名望以及魔药天赋再添上一笔。beta没有过剩的欲望需要撅着屁股等着怜悯，也不像alpha像公狗般需要发泄。  
你不是故意撞见平时满心只有举手抢答的拉文克劳，哭的满脸鼻涕眼泪地使劲往迪戈里身上贴，迪戈里被堵在墙角两手都不知道往哪里放的样子出奇的滑稽。  
笑出声音是你错误的举动，因为下一秒你就被拉住手腕，成了赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳三明治间的一大块黄油。  
秋·张有一张同样漂亮的脸蛋，即使哭花了也很漂亮。此刻漂亮的拉文克劳眼中迸发着怨恨，冲着你。愚蠢的赫奇帕奇打定主意似的按着你的肩膀，你动弹不得地在原地看着拉文克劳跺了跺脚哭着跑开。  
你本想露出你的毒牙好好地嘲讽一番这个软弱的Alpha居然会被一个Omega逼到墙角，但你看到迪戈里万年友善微笑的脸上出现了不同以往窘迫的表情，恶意的念头蹭蹭地往上冒，你笑嘻嘻地学着拉文克劳刚才的样子把他往墙角怼，踮起脚让鼻尖几乎戳上他雕刻般无瑕疵的脸蛋。迪戈里满脸通红的样子倒是很有趣，但是你想拍拍他脸蛋的手被抓住就不有趣了，你可不想被人看见斯莱特林处于赫奇帕奇的下风。  
你得使劲甩了好几次才甩开了迪戈里的手。  
迪戈里的表情看上去有点失落，那和你有什么关系呢。  
他是个Alpha，是霍格沃茨的黄金男孩和火焰杯的勇士，够出风头了不是吗。  
你灵活地滑进斯莱特林的休息室，希望迪戈里在背后傻乎乎的大喊大叫能吵醒蛰伏着的斯内普教授，想着尊敬的斯内普教授也许会给迪戈里一个月的禁闭，你忍不住笑的过于明显，以至于坐在沙发上的布雷斯·扎比尼一脸探究地看着你。  
你对于捉弄一个没有攻击力的赫奇帕奇alpha毫无愧疚，以至于当你困惑于beta也有热潮期的时候撞见迪戈里，你不得不怀疑这是迟来的报复。  
从未经历的热潮期让你慌里慌张顾不上看路，拌着腿一头撞进了一个闻起来像是罗斯默塔夫人酒窖里最陈年的蜂蜜酒气息的怀抱。  
你弄不明白小腹处聚集起流向四肢百骸的热意，小腿像被下了软腿咒一样站立不稳，那个接住你的人身上有着讨人喜欢的气味，你忍不住地往他的衣领里钻，那里源源不断地散发着香气，一种让人喝上一口就会晕上几个月的甜香。就像你在小时候和潘西还有德拉科一起在卢修斯叔叔的酒窖里偷喝完陈酒的感觉，如果那个人胸腔里的玩意不要发出这么嘈杂的动静就更完美了。  
斯莱特林的小毒蛇是不会让看上的猎物逃脱，你第一次觉得自己像条蛇一般缠住那个人，你的猎物没有挣扎，相反他极具奉献精神地把你抱的更紧了些，你满意地哼哼，舌尖不停滑过他的颈侧，用尖尖的虎牙琢磨着在那个气味最强烈的部分咬上一口。  
接着，你记不清到底是怎么发展成为被推倒在一张凹凸不平的旧课台——你的背部皮肤敏感地感受到它的不平整，你渴望着的地方被温柔而坚定地填满，你只能搂住那个人的脖子，在他的气息里晕晕乎乎地发出细小的呻吟，如果他没有不停夺取你呼吸以及来回抚摸你背脊的奇怪癖好，你可以给这场突如其来的情事一个大写的优秀。  
你烦透了对方粘粘乎乎地扣着你的后脑勺接吻，像是怕弄坏无用却精美的玻璃器皿般缓慢抽送，接着你迷迷糊糊地抬起眼皮，惊恐地发现把你搂在怀里的是那有多萝西亚综合症的塞德里克·迪戈里。  
你不知道为什么你现在被压在级长盥洗室的池壁上进出，空教室里那张凹凸不平的旧课桌硌的你生疼的感觉仿佛还在你的背上。迪戈里没有完全释放出他的信息素，但你依旧被男性的力气牢牢地禁锢。  
放开我，蠢货。这是你想说的，可是你只听到自己呜咽地声音，恼人的楔子一下比一下顶的更重。你索性扒住大理石的池沿，任他为你服务。反正迪戈里向来如此乐于助人，不是吗。你相信无论换了哪个投怀送抱的beta或者Omega，迪戈里都会乐意替他们解决那些烦恼的小麻烦。  
迪戈里作为一个alpha，即使是你也得承认他的器大活好，你也不想假惺惺地做出委屈的姿态，但是你真的不需要那些额外的赠送服务。你没有力气去反抗他抱着你用级长盥洗室独有的泡沫沐浴液替你清洗身体，最后还不是因为被扣在胯间再次进入而毁于一旦。  
太多余了，你看着他扣上你最顶端的一颗衬衫纽扣，偏开头躲过一个黏糊的吻，你在心里烦躁地想。  
你拒绝了他送你回斯莱特林公共休息室，当你困倦地推开休息室的门，布雷斯·扎比尼抽了抽鼻子看向你，他不带感情色彩地评论你闻起来像是在赫奇帕奇堆里打过滚，你翻了翻眼球夸奖了他的嗅觉灵敏。  
布雷斯·扎比尼是个深色皮肤的英俊beta，和迪戈里不同，布雷斯嗅起来像冰天雪地里的伏特加，清香冷冽而干脆。比起迪戈里暧昧不清的温柔和醉酒般失控的感觉，布雷斯才是你的最优选择，布雷斯不会说多余无用的废话，也不会多此一举地做出抱着你洗澡之类的蠢事，最重要的是没有粘腻的唾液交流，干净利索。你保证不会再出现迪戈里这种愚蠢的意外，那只是两条错误的轨道在错误的时间里产生的一次交集。  
迪戈里有那么多需要解决的小麻烦，你才不要成为他的收藏品，之一。  
奇怪的是，英俊的赫奇帕奇似乎觉得他有些什么扭曲的未尽的义务，你比往常更频繁地撞见他隐在斯莱特林休息室附近的阴影里。  
不，你不需要他。  
斯莱特林的冷静绝不能混杂进会使人胡言乱语、像喝醉的狒狒一样做出奇怪举动的性格特质，你甚至起了怂恿德拉科去偷哈利·波特隐行斗篷的念头。当然，德拉科拒绝了…  
布雷斯每天都幸灾乐祸地先你一步溜出休息室，直到好几个一年级斯莱特林开始议论起迪戈里无法挑剔的长相，布雷斯终于大发善心同意和你同进同出。  
布雷斯对你顺手选择的占卜课发表了一番尖刻而公平的嘲笑后便扬长而去。  
无情，你撇着嘴钻进一幅画像挂毯后的密道，抄近路前往传说中那间让人生厌的占卜学教室。  
赫奇帕奇的占卜课显然刚结束，每个学生都带着疲倦的脸色穿过活板门，大口呼吸着新鲜空气，你看到塞德里克·迪戈里一脸迷茫地爬下梯子，下意识地重新躲回密道。这不是缺乏勇气的表现，你在内心这么说服自己，这只是一种避免不必要麻烦的择优选择，你才不是头脑间歇性发昏的格兰芬多。  
或许赫奇帕奇真的都像鼬鼠一样拥有惊人的嗅觉，不然怎么解释突然从画像入口钻入的塞德里克·迪戈里。他的眼睛在暗沉的通道里闪闪发光，即使你抱住手臂尽量表现出你不欢迎的态度，他依旧摆着让你心生厌烦的完美微笑走进你。不过，你很快愉快地看到他的表情起了波澜，眼前的alpha显然嗅到了一丝不属于你也不属于他的气味，你抬起下巴示意他可以走了，这里没有他需要帮助的可怜beta。  
当alpha不再压制他们的信息素，作为一个beta可能没有Omega这么强烈的压迫感，但你看到了迪戈里的表情，你从不知道迪戈里的脸上也会出现愤怒、不解以及伤心这些复杂的情绪，蜂蜜酒不再甜蜜腻人，它变得像宿醉后的茫然苦涩和怒气冲冲，你试图赶走那些会沾染到你身上的负面情绪，接着你被紧紧制在几百年来无人拂去灰尘的密道墙面上，赫奇帕奇紧扣着你手腕的行为让你想到潘西和你讲过的关于生活在极圈的狼獾。为什么要这么做，迪戈里埋在你的颈侧低声地问。  
这不是他该问的问题，你理所当然地不予回答。  
当落在唇上的吻变得出人意料的凶狠，你突然意识到獾类一直都是食肉动物，你的推搡让迪戈里完全释放出alpha的气场，即使是你贴着墙面也开始轻微地发起了抖，你的嘴角一定破皮了，火烧火燎的疼。  
哼，怎么可能存在毫无底线释放无尽善意的人，连麻瓜都明白的事实。  
你冷眼看着迪戈里，你的腿因为alpha的愤怒而颤抖，但是你的心不可以。  
你一动不动地任他胡乱对待你的嘴唇，在接触到你的目光后，迪戈里的嘴唇危险地滑向你的颈侧，那里是腺体所在的位置，光滑的舌头威胁性地在那里扫过，你腾的一激灵。绝对不可以。  
虽然beta不会被永久标记，但是这种占有性的举动你绝不允许，更何况你一个斯莱特林身上在几天内都会散发出标记你的黄金男孩alpha的气味，这无异于告知所有人你也成为了迪戈里的一件收藏品，他的那些赫奇帕奇朋友一定会哄笑着夸赞他，一边恶意揣测他到底怎么把一个斯莱特林搞到手。  
你可能是哭了，你从未面对过这种耻辱与威胁，你头一回憎恨自己的beta身份在alpha面前还是无法抵抗，手腕被攥的发疼，迪戈里的牙齿试探着咬住那一块皮肤，你像被叼住的幼崽一般贴着墙面无助地掉出泪珠。  
没有人会相信塞德里克·迪戈里会粗鲁地对待任何人。你从委屈地哽咽到离放声大哭只有一步之遥，年长的赫奇帕奇停了下来，压迫感突然消失了，透过泪眼你只能模模糊糊看到迪戈里的神情，你看不懂也不想懂。  
唇角破皮的地方被轻轻触及，你讨厌alpha又开始肆意妄为地散发那种另人眩晕的气味，走开，你闷闷地说。  
不走。迪戈里搂住你的腰扣在怀里。喜欢你，多幸运接住你的是我。

*看到这里可以了啊喂！下面发刀了啊！

你头脑昏沉地推开这个人，你不要这种茫然失措的情绪捣乱你的大脑。  
庆幸的是，距离那一天，很快迪戈里就不再这么烦人。  
哈利·波特在决赛中带回了他的尸体。  
布雷斯让你面向他。  
看着我，深肤色的beta语气从未如此柔软，别看。  
斯莱特林。  
我们冷静而强大。  
有水珠挂在你的脸颊，一定是下雨了，你想。

END


End file.
